


Odd Numbers

by magrittes_hat (rae_scribbler)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Did I mention pining, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangle but not really, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_scribbler/pseuds/magrittes_hat
Summary: Returning home after weeks away, Kat has finally decided to tell her best friend Peter how she feels about him. After all, neither of them believes in the credibility of Heartlines, so it doesn't matter that they don't match, right?Except that Andre has recently moved to town, and Kat isn't over him.
Relationships: Andre Garcia/Kat Sullivan, Peter Zhou/Andre Garcia, Peter Zhou/Kat Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	1. Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this in fanfic style in the hopes it'll help me figure out the plot lol.  
> Just a heads up, "Heartlines Weekend" is a working name for the soulmates holiday. I'm picturing it a bit like a combination of American Thanksgiving and Valentine's Day.
> 
> Posted for Laura

_“This is the third time; I hope good luck lies in odd numbers”_  
~ William Shakespeare, The Merry Wives of Windsor

“Danny, I’m not downloading a dating app,” Peter says for the millionth time.  
  
“Come on, Peter, it’s Heartlines Weekend. Lots of people your age are looking for their Match,” says his brother.

 _And I’m not one of them,_ Peter doesn’t say.

“Heartline culture is so… restricting,” he says instead, downing the last dregs of his tea. “And monogamy-centric.”

Danny refills Peter’s mug. “You’ll think differently when you find someone who shares the same Heartlines as you.”

Peter rolls his eyes. He isn’t sure he _will_ feel differently. A Heartline-Match is supposedly everything: a best friend, a partner, a soulmate. It sounds like a lot of pressure. How can he ask only one person to emotionally support him?

But perfect, happily-married Danny will never see his perspective. “Some people never meet a Line Match,” Peter shrugs. “I don’t want to lose out on love just because I’m looking for someone I’ll never meet.”

“This is about Kat, isn’t it?”

“No. It’s not.” It isn’t a _total_ lie. He puts his mug in the dishwasher, willing himself to stay calm. “I’ve gotta go. We’re having a welcome home party for Kat, and I told Mariyam I’d help set up.”

“You should give up the ghost, Peter. You know your Heartlines don’t match hers.”

Danny smiles his condescending smile. For just a moment, Peter hates him.

*

The girl on the train is grating on Kat’s last nerve. “It’s our anniversary tomorrow. Last year he had this necklace made to look like our Heartlines! See?” She pulls up her coat sleeve to show the birthmark on her left arm. The curling lines on the inside of her elbow perfectly resemble the pendant around her neck.

“Cute,” says Kat, taking a sip from her paper cup. Man, has she ever missed Tim Hortons and their shitty coffee. It’s cold and bitter now, but she needs the caffeine. Desperately.

 _I always think our generation cares less about Heartline compatibility than our parents._ Kat glances at her phone. _And then I meet people like her._

“What about you, do you have any plans with your family?”

Kat flashes her a grin, adjusts her scarf. She cringes internally at the reminder that her last decent relative is now gone. “Nope, I am completely alone.”

The girl frowns. “You don’t have any Matches? Not even platonic ones?”

“No.” _Not that it’s any of your business._

“But you have a potential special someone, right?”

Kat’s face softens despite herself. The girl gasps, hands to her mouth. “You do! Are you going to confess today?”

Kat rolls her eyes, but the edge of annoyance is gone. “Maybe.”

“You should! It’s a romantic holiday!”

Kat’s phone rings. _Incoming call..._ 😻💋Peter🙊😎 pops up on the screen.

“Is that him?” the girl asks in an exaggerated whisper, as though she’s Kat’s best friend and not the nosiest person on the planet. Kat suddenly regrets letting Peter put his own name in her phone.

She stands up with her suitcase. “Yeah. I should take this, sorry.”

The girl gives her a thumbs-up that is way too enthusiastic. It’s sweet. And weird.

Kat puts in her headphones. “Hey, stranger!”

“Hey Kit-Kat! Are you through customs yet?”

Hearing Peter’s voice makes something inside her relax. Kat holds tight to a pole, watching her purple-haired reflection in the train doors. “Yeah, I... wait…You’re at my house, aren’t you.”

“Wha--” There are scuffling noises as Peter covers the microphone. After a moment, he moves his hand away. “Don’t be silly.”

“You’re a terrible liar.”

“I missed you, too,” says Peter.

“I hope you didn’t invite too many people.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I can hear Mariyam in the background.”

Peter’s voice drops to a whisper. “Okay, okay, it’s just the usual suspects. And Mariyam’s elusive boyfriend. Also his housemate.”

“What, no neighbours?”

Peter ignores her gibe like he always does. “We’ve been hanging out a lot and they’re actually super nice. They’re really sarcastic, too, so you guys should get along well.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Case in point.”

An automated voice announces Union Station and the train screeches to a halt.

“Please don’t tell Mariyam that I told you,” Peter says as the doors open.

“She’d kill you,” Kat agrees, stepping into a sea of people. God, she hates rush hour. “Don’t worry, I’ll pretend to be surprised.”

“You’re a lifesaver!”

It happens quickly. Someone slams past her, and Kat stumbles sideways, spilling her coffee all over a man’s coat.

Kat pulls her headphones out and starts to wipe up the coffee with her scarf. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

The stranger turns to help, and Kat gasps. “Andre?”

Peter’s voice is tinny in the discarded earbuds. “Hello? Can you hear me? What happened?”

Kat and Andre stare at each other for a long moment, frozen.

“Kat?” Andre says finally, clutching her scarf. Confusion is written all over his face. He has dreadlocks and a beard now, and his glasses aren't nerdy anymore. But he looks exactly the same.

A woman appears from the crowd and tugs Andre through the doors. “Andre, you’re going to miss the train, ben là!”

Kat stares after them as the train pulls away. As quickly as he’d appeared, he’s gone. She feels a bit like she imagined the whole thing. Except that her whole world has tilted.

She puts her earbuds back in. Peter’s still talking. “Are you there?? I can hear background noise! Answer me or I swear to god I’ll call 911.”

“You have no chill,” Kat tells him weakly, distracted.

“I’m not gonna apologize for caring about you. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m fine, I just ran into someone I thought I’d never see again.”

“What, did you literally run into them?” He's joking. How ironic.

“Hey!” Kat says indignantly. “It was an accident!”

"You klutz!" Peter laughs. Kat loves him. “You’re such a loser!”


	2. Welcome Home

"The long weekend is so commercialized," Andre complains as he looks around the train. He raises an eyebrow at a couple with matching temporary tattoos on their cheeks that say, _My Heartlines are yours♡._

“Mmhm.” Val grins up at him as she helps clean off the rest of his coat. She’s not buying it. “Doth mine eyes deceive me, or was that Kat?”

Andre rolls his eyes. “ _Doth_ means _does_. It’s _“do_ mine eyes” or “doth mine _eye”,_ otherwise it’s grammatically incorrect.”

“God, you are so infuriating.”

“Although why you would refer to only one eye, I don’t know.”

“Bro, stop changing the subject. Does she live here?”

Andre doesn't know the answer to that. He looks at his watch. “We’re tight on time. You had better not miss your flight or I’m going to be late.”

“I still can’t believe you’re going to a Heartlines party. _You_ , the lonely, anti-Lines guy.”

“It is _not_ a Lines party.”

“Yeah but it’s on the Heartlines long weekend.”

“That hardly counts. And I’m not lonely,” he says on delay.

Val gives him her signature Don’t-Bullshit-Me Look. Andre’s seen it too many times to count. He’s immune now. “You didn’t answer my question. This is Kat’s scarf, isn’t it? How long has it been since you’ve talked to her?”

Andre’s surprised she remembers the scarf. He's surprised Kat still wears it. “Since university. Don’t. That friendship is long over, Val.”

“Sure. It really sounds like you’re over it.”

 _I really thought I was._ Andre swallows the treacherous thought over the lump in his throat, and nudges his sister playfully. “You know what I _am_ over? Heartlines.”

For once, Val doesn’t jump on the chance to commiserate. Instead she frowns. “Look, I get why you didn’t want to come home this weekend. But what about the holidays? Will I actually see you for Christmas this year?”

Andre stares at an ad overhead that says: _Find a partner today! Thousands of Heartlines in our database! We can guarantee YOU a Match!_ “I don’t know. Probably not.”

Val sighs. “ _Tabarnak_ , Andre. You can’t avoid your family forever.”

What he really wants to avoid is this conversation. “Like I could avoid _you_ even if I tried.”

“Poor baby.” Val pinches his cheek. “It sucks to have people that care about you.”

Andre pulls away. “I’m tired of the pity I get at family gatherings just because I haven’t found a Match.”

Val snorts. “You’ve got nothing on me. I’ve met multiple Matches and I’m still single. I get shit every year for only having “platonic soulmates”. _You_ just refuse to date. What are you even complaining about?”

“I’m choosing to rebel. That’s the difference.”

Val looks at the ceiling like she wishes it would fall. “You know Mami and Papi won’t pressure you about Lines anymore, right?”

“So they say.”

“They just want you to come home more often. Or, like. At all.”

He doesn’t want to talk about this anymore. “Noted. Allow me to check my calendar.”

“You are seriously the worst.”

Andre searches in his bag for a pen. “Also noted, let me just write that down.”

Val shoves him as he laughs at her. “ _Tais-toi!_ Smart-ass. ...You know, if Kat lives locally, you’ll have to get in touch with her to give her the scarf back.”

Andre thinks about the shock and discomfort on Kat's freckled face. One moment was awkward enough. They don't need to see each other again.

Andre gives Val his best Unimpressed Look. “When hell freezes over.”

*

Kat apprehensively enters the house she shares with Mariyam and Riya. It feels like she’s been away forever. It’s dark. She wonders where everyone went.

The lights suddenly flick on. “WELCOME BACK!!” several friends scream, and then Kat is engulfed in a sea of hugs and dragged into the kitchen.

Kat feels like melting. It’s dangerously close to wanting to cry. She holds it in. “Aw, you guys. I’ve only been gone for a month.” She can see snacks and drinks on a nearby table and wonders if she can make an escape long enough to grab some alcohol. She doesn’t want to deal with condolences while sober.

Peter appears and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. Kat allows herself to bury her head in his shoulder for just a moment. She pretends he doesn’t smell more like home than her own house does.

“I’m so sorry about your grandmother,” he murmurs before he pulls away. He’s said it over the phone so many times this week, but it’s different in person.

He’s recently had a haircut, the long hair on top artfully messy. His eyes sparkle behind his Harry Potter glasses. “I know you have jetlag, but this was the only day everybody had free this weekend. And I think you need some love. Plus we missed your birthday!”

There are murmurs of agreement. Kat rolls her eyes affectionately.

“Hey babe.” It’s Mariyam’s turn for a hug. “Let’s take your suitcase upstairs and then you can catch up with everyone.”

“You’re not even gonna introduce your mystery boyfriend?” Riya demands as Mariyam and Kat disappear up the stairs. “The one we’ve all met except Kat?”

“He’s in the washroom!” Mariyam shouts back.

“That’s never stopped me!”  
  


They throw Kat’s bags on her bed, giggling. “So,” Kat says, flashing her roommate a grin. “I hear I finally get to meet your boyfriend and his housemate.”

Mariyam waggles her perfect eyebrows. She’s still being tight-lipped. “Peter told you we were coming, didn’t he?”

“Not on purpose.” Kat takes off her coat and digs out a sweater from her bag.

There’s a moment of silence, and the mood shifts. “Are you okay?”

Kat sighs and sits on the bed. “Yeah. I just. I’m jetlagged and I miss my Gran and I ran into an old friend at Union when I was coming back, and… I’m just so tired.”

“I’m really sorry about your grandma.” Mariyam sits and Kat leans against her. “Who did you run into?”

Kat scrubs her face with one hand. “My best friend from uni. We haven’t spoken in a really long time. I didn’t think I’d ever run into him again. And I didn’t think it would be so painful.”

“You had a falling out?”

Kat thinks of blood. She thinks of the hurt in his goodbye. She thinks of crying in an airport. “Yeah. It’s complicated.”

“I’m sorry.” Mariyam fiddles with her hijab. “Look, there’s something you should know.”

“Uh-oh.”

“So, Peter told you about my boyfriend’s housemate, right?”

“Yeah.”

Mariyam hesitates. “I think Peter has a thing for him.”

_ Oh. Of course he does _ . Kat shrugs, aware that her nonchalance is suspicious. “So?”

Mariyam frowns. “I always got the impression that you kind of, you know. Like Peter.”

“Psh.” Kat stands, hangs up her coat, wishes she could just crawl into bed forever. “Don’t be silly.”

Mariyam’s frown deepens. “Okay, whatever.”

Kat leans against the doorway and gives her a small smile. “Peter falls in love too easily. It won’t be the first time I’ve seen it happen.”

It’s the closest she’ll get to an admission and they both know it. Mariyam sighs and follows Kat back downstairs.

Riya gives Kat a bear hug, then pulls her to Ali. “This is Mariyam’s boyfriend! He actually exists!”

Kat’s mouth drops open.

Ali’s smile threatens to stretch his face. “Miss Sullivan! Fancy seeing you again!” He squeezes her like hardly a year has gone by.

“ _ Ali?  _ Oh my god!” Both Ali and Andre in one day. Is this the Twilight Zone?

Ali pulls away. “So  _ you’re  _ the Kat that Mariyam’s always complaining about! What are the chances, eh?”

Kat laughs. “I can’t believe it!” He’s the same, minus the acne. Except he looks so grown up. When did they become grown-ups?

Mariyam shows up behind them. “Riya stole my thunder,” she grouses.

Riya gives her a cheeky smile. “How do you know each other?” she asks Ali.

“We were housemates in university!” Ali looks down at Kat. “Dude, what happened to you? You dropped off the map! Andre refuses to talk about it even to this day!”

Kat’s heart drops into her stomach. She suddenly regrets having coffee. “After graduation I took an internship in Ireland so I could live with my grandmother,” she says, fidgeting with her necklace. “I was there a good few years. Andre wasn’t too happy with me. We stopped talking.”

“Makes sense,” Ali says. “That’s too bad.”

“I had no idea you lived around here! I can’t believe we’ve never met up!”

“I’ve lived here about a year. Andre’s only been here since September.”

Kat pales. “What?”

The doorbell rings. Peter rushes to answer it.

“Wait, Kat” says Mariyam. “Did you know Andre, too?”

They all look over as Peter opens the front door for Ali’s roommate. Kat feels an absurd desire to laugh. Or maybe she’ll pass out, like the dramatic bitch she is.  __ I’m too jetlagged for this shit.  
  
It’s Andre. Of fucking  __ course it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated <3


	3. Uncomfortable Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a bit shorter! This is the end of what I imagine to be part 1! enjoy~

_9 years ago_

_Andre dislikes her almost on sight._

_For one thing, she doesn’t bother to cover her Heartlines. He can see them in the soft crook of her elbow as she pulls her long hair into a purple ponytail. And then the first thing out of her mouth is, “Hi, I’m Kat. I think Heartlines are bullshit.”_

_Andre blinks. There are lots of things he wants to say, but doesn’t. Like,_ Then what the hell possessed you to take a course about Heartlines in pop culture? _Or even,_ Are you fucking kidding me?

_“Why are you taking this class, then?” he asks aloud._

_She pulls her hand back when he doesn't shake it. Shrugs. “It was the only elective that fit into my schedule.”_

_Andre thinks perhaps it serves her right. But what did_ he _do to deserve a skeptical presentation partner?_

_“What’s your name and what do you think about Heartlines?” Kat prompts._

_“Andre. Heartlines are very important in my family,” he says, almost pompously. “My community reveres them.”_

_“Really?” Kat seems genuinely interested. Her eyes, neither green nor brown, search his face. It takes him aback. “Are you, like, gonna marry a Line-Match someday?”_

_Andre sniffs. “Yes. Is that why you keep yours uncovered? Because you’re also looking for a Match?” He already knows the answer. He asks anyway._

_Kat laughs. It’s a little too judgmental for Andre’s taste. “No. I don’t think they should be of any consequence when it comes to forming relationships.”_

_She leans her left arm on the desk. Andre allows himself to examine her Heartlines properly. “Maybe you’re right,” he says coldly. “After all, our Lines have some similarities. According to compatibility theory, we should be friends. But we already know that won’t happen.”_

_Kat scowls at him. “Exactly. It’s about as accurate as astrology.”_

_She’s a skeptic in every possible way. The pragmatic side of Andre actually appreciates that. But she’s so_ censorious _. (This is one of Andre’s new favourite words. She just happens to encapsulate it.)_

_For a while, they hate each other._

_It doesn’t last._

  
  
  


Andre spots Kat as soon as he enters Mariyam’s house. Of course he does. Her hair’s shorter, but he’d recognize those purple curls anywhere. _Tabarnak de calisse._

Peter mentioned this party was for a Kat. Andre’s kicking himself. He should have put two and two together as soon as he ran into her on the train platform.

Peter takes Andre’s coat. The scarf tumbles out of his pocket before he can stop it. “This looks like Kat’s scarf,” Peter observes.

Before Andre can panic, Kat appears. “That’s mine.” She sounds tired.

Peter hands it to her and looks between them, wide-eyed. “Do you two know each other?”

“We went to the same university,” Andre offers.

“Omigod, are you serious?”

Andre nods, looking to Kat for cues. But Kat won’t look at him, won’t say anything. Irritation prickles under his skin. Is she still upset with him? How immature. _He’s_ the one that should be upset, and he’s over it.

This cold shoulder is unwarranted. There was a time they were _inseparable_ , for crying out loud. Not having her on his side is like a slap in the face.

Peter tilts his head at Kat. “Is this who you ran into at Union?”

How much did she tell him?

“Yo, Dre, you’re late!” Ali drapes his arm around Andre’s shoulders. “Hey, Peter! Did Kat tell you the three of us lived together in university?”

Peter’s grin widens. It reveals his dimples. _Adorable,_ Andre thinks, and then berates himself.

“No way! Oh my god!! What a small world!”

“I know!” Ali is, if possible, as ecstatic as Peter. Andre wonders how he ended up with so many energetic friends.

Ali drapes his other arm around Kat. “These two haven’t seen each other since fourth year, can you believe it?”

Andre watches Kat wince and feels, suddenly and inexplicably, sorry for her. “How about we leave the reunion for another day?” he says. _Weak_. _All these years and you can’t even talk to her_.

“I have an idea! How would you guys like to come for Heartlines dinner tomorrow?” Peter asks. “Kat always comes. My brother tries to get me to bring more friends every year.” He looks so hopeful that Andre can’t say no.

Everyone else has plans, so it’ll be just himself and Kat. _Wait til I tell Val about this. I’m never going to hear the end of it._

Kat disappears for alcohol without saying a word. She takes her coffee-stained scarf with her.

They avoid each other for the rest of the night.


	4. Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre and Kat go to Peter's for dinner. It doesn't go smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I'm back! I appreciate you both for sticking with me.
> 
> For the sake of clarification, I've done some minor edits, particularly on chapter 2. You don't need to re-read it, just know that Kat has only been away a month, she was away for her grandmother's death and funeral, and she lives with Riya and Mariyam. (Peter lives with his brother.)
> 
> Also, the angst is almost over. (For now.) Bear with me.

Peter swings the door open before Kat has even knocked.

"Andre was just telling me the juicy details about your incident at Union yesterday!" he exclaims instead of a greeting.

Wonderful _. _ “Oh, good, and here I was worried you were going to make  _ me _ relive it for you.”

Peter has the audacity to  _ wink  _ at her. "I still can’t believe you spilled coffee on him! It's hilarious!"

"I'm glad you find my embarrassment amusing." Kat brushes past him. "I brought alcohol from the airport.” She hands him a gift bag before taking off her boots. "The  _ Dublin _ airport," she clarifies.

"Ooh, international alcohol! Danny will love you forever."

She turns as Peter closes the door. "Look, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Of course. Are you okay?"

"I just want to make sure you know how Andre feels about Heartlines."

Peter cracks a smile. "Well that's random. Yeah, we've talked about it a lot, actually. Does it matter?"

"Well yeah, it does if--"

Kat cuts off as Andre comes down the hall, Peter’s niece on his hip. She's playing with his dreadlocks as they giggle to each other. It's a sweet scene. Kat suddenly can't breathe.

All day she's been riding the aftershock of her worlds colliding. She still can't believe that two of the best friends she's ever had have  _ met _ . More than that, they're now  _ friends _ . It's absolutely mind-blowing. If it’s in a good or a bad way, Kat doesn’t know yet.

"Hi Auntie Kat!" The little girl waves wildly with both hands. Kat waves back.

Andre bounces her up and down. "Tell them, Stella!"

"Dinner's ready!" she says with a lisp.

"I'm so sorry, it’s later than I thought," says Kat.

"It's fine!" Peter grins. "This is practically early for you!"

Andre stifles a laugh, hiding it as he turns around. Kat swats Peter in the arm on the way to the dining room.

Peter cackles. "What? You're always late! How is that  _ my  _ fault?"

Kat doesn't dignify him with an answer. "Hi, Danny! Aurora!"

"Hey stranger!" Aurora stands for a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear about your grandmother."

Kat swallows thickly as they sit. "Thanks."

She hazards a glance across the table. Andre looks stricken for a moment. Kat can't handle it.

"So," she says, "do you guys have any plans tomorrow?"

"We're visiting Aurora's family tomorrow," says Danny. "Peter's not coming because he doesn’t want to deal with the Heartlines singles mixer they host every year."

“I have to work!”

Danny shakes his head. “So, Andre! Does your family celebrate Heartlines Weekend?”

Andre smiles slightly. It’s not genuine, though Kat doubts anyone who doesn’t know him would be able to tell. “Yes, they do. My sister came to visit for a few days, so it wasn’t necessary to go home this weekend.”

“Do your parents match?”   
  
“Danny!” Peter hisses. “You can’t ask that!”

“What? I’m always curious about how many people actually prioritize Heartline compatibility.”

“Yes,” Andre says, amused now. “They do match.”

“So how do you date? Do you date based on Heartline compatibility? Or do you date randomly and hope that you match?”

Andre takes his time chewing. “When I was in university, I dated based on compatibility.”

Danny nods approvingly. “That’s the simplest way to do it, really. I don’t understand why some people don’t take Heartlines seriously. It’s the way humans have chosen mates for thousands of years.”

“The way the  _ upper and ruling classes _ have chosen mates for thousands of years,” Andre corrects lightly.

Danny laughs, conceding the point.

Kat doesn’t want to be here. She doesn’t want Andre to be subjected to this (potentially triggering) conversation. She doesn’t want to see how different his perspective is. It’s just proof of all the years she’s missed. She doesn’t know him anymore. It hurts to admit.

Peter presses his lips together. Swallows a large sip of wine. “Danny. It’s not always about disbelieving it. Some people just prefer to ignore Heartlines when choosing a partner.”

Danny looks thoroughly confused. “That’s just counterproductive.”

Aurora gives him a pointed look as she wipes Stella's chin. “Danny.”

“Actually,” Andre puts in, “that’s a common perspective. I used to believe it was my duty to find a Match.”

“Isn’t it?” Danny asks. “Some people would give anything to find someone compatible. Actively avoiding it could cost someone else a friend or partner.”

Andre shrugs. “That’s a myth. Statistically speaking, the average person has several Matches. But even if that were not the case, I think everyone has the right to choose whether they disregard their Heartlines. You can have a perfectly healthy, loving relationship with someone even if you’re not entirely ideal for one another.”

Kat can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“You’re very passionate about this,” Danny says, like he doesn’t understand the argument but he respects it.

Andre smiles. It’s more real this time. “I used to find it very interesting. But I haven’t looked at my own Heartlines in years.”

Kat’s mouth drops open.

Peter rubs his eyes uncomfortably, obviously wishing this conversation wasn’t happening.

“Really?” Danny looks fascinated. “How do you justify that?”

“Daniel,” Aurora says firmly, “give it a rest.”

But Andre’s on a roll now; Kat recognizes the gleam in his eye. He’s enjoying this, she realizes. “I think we recognize human connection when we feel it. It’s unnecessary to rely on our Heartlines to tell us when we are compatible with someone.”

“ _ You _ believe that?” Kat blurts. “Since when?”

“I had a change of heart after graduation,” Andre says vaguely, still looking at Danny.

“And now you believe that Heartlines are an inaccurate way of measuring compatibility?” Danny asks.

“Not exactly.”

Peter pours himself another glass of wine. “Do we have to talk about this?”

Andre shoots an apologetic smile in Peter’s direction. “With all due respect,” he continues, “the expectation to find a perfect partner is too much pressure to put on one individual. The actual accuracy of Heartlines is irrelevant.”

Kat’s having problems wrapping her brain around this version of Andre. “So you’ve done a complete 180?” Her voice is more accusing than she meant it to be.

Andre turns to make eye contact with Kat for the first time since they ran into each other on the train platform. “I came to the conclusion,” he says sincerely, “that I can’t live my life by people’s expectations. It’s rude not to prioritize my other relationships just because our Heartlines aren’t the same.”

That might be the closest thing she ever gets to an apology. But it feels like a punch in the gut. Kat opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. The storm of emotions has her rising before she’s aware she’s doing it. Her chair scrapes the floor loudly. “I’m just going to the bathroom,” she says, flustered, and leaves the room.  
  
  


She sits in the shadows at the top of the stairs, head in her hands.  _ This is ridiculous. You’re overreacting. _ When did her life become an angst fest?

She hears Peter call her name. Great. He’s going to come after her. She’s not sure she has the energy to explain why she’s so affected. If anything, the conversation should have hit hard for Peter; he’s the one that keeps pretending he gives a shit about Heartlines. He’s the one facing pressure to find a Match.

She lifts her head when she hears him come down the hall, and is surprised to hear Andre’s voice.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I got carried away.” He’s speaking to Peter. Kat’s pretty sure they can’t see her.

Peter turns around. “I appreciate you trying. God, Danny can be such an  _ asshole!” _

Andre gives him a wry smile. “I don’t know, I think that went rather well.”

Peter runs his hands through his hair. “He’s so narrow-minded. You should have heard him debate Kat when she first started coming over. And obviously he still upsets her, even though they get along now. What’s he going to say when he finds out I don’t date according to Heartlines?”

Andre huffs a laugh. It’s painfully familiar. “Come here,” he says, pulling Peter into a hug. They seem close considering they’ve only known each other a few weeks. Kat feels a sudden stab of loneliness.

Peter breathes into Andre’s shoulder. “I should go find Kat. I don’t think she went to the washroom.”

Andre pulls away. “Do you mind if I go talk to her? It is  _ my _ fault she left.”

Peter gives him a soft smile. It’s way too affectionate. “Okay. You’d better hope she didn’t go for a walk.” He chuckles as he disappears.

Andre glances around the hallway for a moment, probably looking for Kat’s coat.

“He likes you a lot,” Kat says from her perch on the stairs.

Andre whirls around, hand to his chest. “Shit, you scared me.”

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

Andre raises an eyebrow. There’s a moment of silence.

“I’ve never seen you be so decisive,” she says before she can think about it. “You’re much more self-assured than you used to be.”

“Thank you.” They stare at each other in the dark.

“I’m sorry I overreacted. I think I just took the whole thing too personally.”

“It’s okay. You have reason to be skeptical.”   
  
“I’m just… I was afraid you’ll break Peter’s heart.”

“Like I broke yours?” Andre asks drily.

“Like I broke yours,” Kat whispers.

Andre shoves his hands into his pockets and sighs. “You don’t have to worry about that,” he says. He sits on the stairs below her. “I know we’ve disagreed about a lot of things. But can we just start over?”

Kat’s eyes widen in surprise. “Aren’t you mad at me for leaving?”

“It was a long time ago, Kat. I wasn’t happy to see you again, I must admit, but I don’t want this to be any more awkward than it already is. All of the people that I've met since moving here have been great, and I don’t want to jeopardize those friendships.” He smirks gently. “I’m not planning to go anywhere.”

Kat softens. “Alright, alright, point taken. Truce.”

Andre stands and extends a hand, and she takes it. God help her, she takes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied in chapter 3. THIS is the end of part one hahaha. Hope you enjoyed it!  
> PLEASE let me know if there is stuff that doesn't make sense! It's all a huge jumble in my head, so I have no idea how clear things are on the page.


	5. Flirty Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter meets Andre for the first time.

_ A month ago _

_ There are only two customers in the cafe by the end of the afternoon shift. Slouched awkwardly at a table by the window, neither looks like they want to be here. _

_ Behind the counter, Mariyam is whispering angrily into her phone as Peter eyes the customers with amusement. One of them is apparently Mariyam's boyfriend's roommate. He’s not having a good time, by the sounds of it. _

_ He’s also quite attractive. And gay. But that’s irrelevant. _

_ "I don't care if he doesn't have a single friend in the whole fucking province, Ali, you can't just set him up on a blind date without his permission!" Mariyam all but yells into the phone. _

_ They should wrap this up before Erica gets back and flays them alive for using phones during their shift. But Ali, Peter discovered today, is even more argumentative than Kat. _

_ (Peter misses her already. He’s trying not to think about it.) _

_ Mariyam turns away to cup her hand around the mouthpiece. “Because it’s none of your damn business!” she hisses. “Did you even ask this guy what he thinks about Heartlines?” _

_ Trying not to laugh, Peter takes the two men their coffees. "I don’t understand why people bother having sex with someone they don’t match,” the blind date is saying. “I could never date someone who has one-night stands." _

_ Ali's roommate has pasted on a polite smile. He looks so uncomfortable. _

_ Peter's heart goes out to him. Maybe he can scare the blind date away. Peter writes his number on a paper napkin, along with the words:  _ Last night was great ;) wanna do it again?

_ Okay, so maybe he has a bit of a saviour complex. But he'll never pass up an opportunity to flirt with a cute guy. _

_ The confusion is palpable when Peter brings over the napkin. Ali's roommate stares at it for a moment, then looks up at Peter with questions in his eyes. Hopefully he won't say anything. "Call me," Peter mouths, throwing him a wink as he returns to the counter. _

_ It only takes a couple more minutes for the blind date to leave. _

_ Peter turns to clean the espresso machine, noting the sound of the door chime with satisfaction. When he turns back, Ali's roommate is sitting at the counter, both eyebrows raised. _

_ God, he’s beautiful. A little stiff, maybe, though the helix ring in his left ear suggests he’s not as uptight as he first appears. Peter barely contains his flirty smile as they cast a sidelong glance at each other. _

_ "Since last night was so much fun, I've decided to take you up on your offer," Ali's roommate deadpans. His voice is calm and smooth. _

_ Peter makes a show of wiping the counter. "Is that so?" _

_ He’s not even sure whether his own question is rhetorical, but apparently it is because he doesn’t get an answer. Ali’s roommate searches Peter’s face for a moment, then extends a hand. "Andre," he says. _

_ Peter shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Andre. I'm Peter." _

_ "Ah, Mariyam's friend. Well, thank you for rescuing me from an awful date, Peter." _

_ Peter grins. "Any time. Hopefully Mariyam hasn't said  _ too _ many bad things about me." _

_ Andre just smirks, propping his elbow up on the counter to rest his chin in his hand. He exudes a quiet sort of confidence – unassuming but unapologetic at the same time. Peter wonders how much more wit is hidden beneath the surface. They stare at each other in easy silence. _

_ “Look, I’ve gotta go before my boss comes back. I’ll kill you later.” Mariyam, finally off the phone, steals a gulp from Andre's mug. "I see you’ve met Peter." _

_ "Peter? He told me his name was Superman," says Andre. Peter snorts before he can stop himself, and is rewarded with an appraising quirk of Andre’s eyebrow. _

_ Mariyam has enough tact to pretend they aren’t flirting outrageously. Peter has always appreciated that about her. "How did you get him to leave?" she asks. _

_ "I used my charm to seduce Andre away from his clutches," says Peter. _

_ "That is absolutely what happened," says Andre, sipping his coffee. _

_ "Right," says Mariyam. "Anyway. Andre. Ali's worried you don't have much of a social life." _

_ Andre raises one eyebrow. Peter can already tell he does it frequently. …It's kinda hot. _

_ "Why doesn't he ever say these things to my face?" _

_ "Because." Mariyam rolls her eyes. "He likes to be mysterious." _

_ "Says the person who won't even introduce her boyfriend to her friends," Peter points out. _

_ Mariyam ignores him. "Also, he doesn’t think you’ll listen to him,” she says, and Andre makes a face that confirms this. “The point is, Ali's dragging both of us out for drinks tonight. And he thought maybe some of our friends might like to join us." She looks at Peter. _

_ Peter laughs with delight. "I'm gonna meet Ali! I was starting to wonder if he’s even real!" _

  
  


_ They spend the evening in a little hipster bar that serves mostly craft beer and mocktails. After Peter finally meets Ali, he and Andre get sucked into their own little world. Andre is incredibly easy to talk to, and Peter always did gravitate towards the cynical-but-secretly-optimistic types. _

_ Peter usually thrives on small talk (and he’s very good at it, if he does say so himself). But there’s something about Andre’s philosophical-or-nothing approach to conversation that thrills him. It feels like they’ve been friends for years. _

_ “There was a time I seriously considered getting tattoos over my Lines,” he finds himself saying after most of their friends have gone home. “I just wanted nothing to do with them anymore, you know?” _

_ Andre nods seriously. “I do.” _

_ “But when it came down to it, I just couldn’t go through with it. I sometimes wonder if that was the cowardly choice.” _

_ “No,” Andre says firmly. “You did what was best if you were doubting yourself. That’s not a regret you would want to live with.” _

_ Peter wonders if he speaks from some sort of experience. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” _

_ “Of course I am.” _

_ Peter grins. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve been holding out on me, and you’re actually insufferable?” _

_ Andre genuinely laughs. Peter feels proud of himself. “Because I  _ am _ insufferable. Or so my sister tells me.” _

_ Peter snickers. “At least she’s honest. I’m pretty sure my brother finds me insufferable, though he would never say as much.” _

_ Andre frowns. “You are the opposite of insufferable,” he says. _

_ Peter flushes and looks away. “Yeah, well. I disregard Heartlines, and even though Danny doesn't know, we argue about it a lot. He thinks I should be downloading dating apps even though I'm not interested. We argue about lots of things. When I talked about going back to school for journalism...” Peter trails off, unsure if this is too much information. He fiddles with his mostly empty beer can, a presumptuous smile returning to his face. “So, are you one of those anti-Lines people who refuses to date anyone who cares about Heartlines?” _

_ Andre chuckles. He doesn’t say anything about the change of subject. “Was it that obvious?” _

_ “Well, your date seemed to be making you pretty uncomfortable. So, are you?” _

_ Andre huffs a laugh. “Essentially. I don’t date at all, though, really.” _

_ For some reason, Peter’s both disappointed and relieved. “Why?” _

_ Andre shrugs. Likely it’s not that he doesn’t know, he just doesn’t want to get into it. “My life is only now settling down, for one. But mainly I just don’t like the social pressure to find a “perfect match”. It’s unhealthy and ridiculous.” _

_ It’s a common sentiment among young people – or, at least, the young people that Peter knows. But Peter has never been so attracted to someone as he is in that moment. _

_ “I understand,” he says. He takes the last sip of his beer, tilting his head all the way back. He can feel Andre watching his throat move. _

_ Peter puts the empty can on the table in one fluid motion, hoping he can still pull off suave. He looks meaningfully at Andre. “So neither of us is looking for a relationship. What’s your stance on “friends with benefits”?” _

_ Surprise flashes across Andre’s features, then settles. They lock eyes for a moment. “I’ve decided to take you up on your offer,” he says, for the second time that day. _

_ And that’s how Peter finds himself waking up in the apartment of Mariyam’s boyfriend – who, a day ago, he wasn’t even sure existed. _


End file.
